We all Scream for Ice Cream
by TheSeductiveSockWhisperer
Summary: Catherine Rose and Mr.Gold don't really get along. She is the only one who can compete. Watch (or read) as they find how they need each other more that either of them expected.
1. Chapter 1

AN: All right, this is my first story. My friend and sister have been bugging me to start writing and they said I should do fanfiction so… here it is. Also I have no life so my life is pretty much just reading fanfiction anyways. I hope I'm good and its not just them saying I'm good because they have to. Because this is my first time constructive criticism would be fantastic (not that is isn't great on a normal basis). My grammar and spelling isn't the best so… And I pretty much based the main character of this story on me… its easier for me to write I guess and I happen to find myself quite the catch, hopefully you think so to. Also I want to see me in these worlds cause I wanna be there and not here ;) . so without further ado the shenanigans may continue.

Chapter 1

"Where… Where am I?"

She looks around. She seems to be no where yet some where at the same time. It seems familiar, comforting. The air is warm and stuffy, but in a good way. Like a mother holding a child, rocking back and forth by the ablaze fire place.

BOOM

"What was that?"

She looks. There is a huge cat...tiger?… Thing? It looks like a tiger it its black with green stripes. It comes up to her and she has to strain her neck to look it in its eye. It opens its mouth, almost as if to say something.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

'Why is it saying that?'

It bends down, opens the mouth and swallows the girls whole.

"AAAHHHH!"

Thud. She wakes up.

"Ow! Ugh god damn it. I fell again. And I broke my alarm clock. Fuck me."

'whatever'

 _Herro. (AN: That's how I say hello). The names Rose. Catherine Rose. Since in obviously the main character in this story and not the old pervert (gold), let me tell you a little about my self. I manage the 'Cat Got Your Tongue' (ha see what I did there. I named it after myself) store. It is a candy/coffee/ice cream/bakery shop. I have green eyes and green hair, and I'm very short. But don't tell anyone I admitted tat out loud. I'm 26 years old._

 _I have a son/brother. We aren't actually related but I found him sleeping in my shed one raining nightfall and found out he is homeless with no family. At least none that he gets along with for he had run away. So, I decided to take him in. Oh right his name is Tom. He is 16 years old and quite the little heart breaker. He has black hair (like every one else in town) and blue eyes that sparkle like the shine of of the snow in a frozen wonderland during a sunrise. He works at my shop when I don't. I have a huge house so its no big deal that he lives with me. Also I'm rich. There is a rumor that I'm even richer than Mr. Gold! Weather that is true or not no one knows. We live in the middle of the woods away from everyone. I absolutely love the isolation but I love to have Tom with me. Now that you know some stuff about me, let the shenanigans move on..._


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: okay so i dont know if anyone is really reading this or cares but in case yu do,i dont have internet at my house so i never know when i can update.)

"CATHERINE! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!" Tom yells.

You can hear a groan from the glob of blankets and sheet on the ground.

"Catherine get up."

Tom goes to grab the blankets and pull them off, but an arm pops out and yanks him in.

"Mmmm." Catherine gently moans and snuggles closer to tom. Her arms are wrapped around his neck and her face is right next to his.

"Catherine, you promised Mary-Margret you would come in and teach her art class today."

"Mmhy dnt wmnna."

"I don't care. Get up'

"No."

"Yes."

"Suck my dick."

"Jar."

 ***Sigh** *

Catherine gets up and grabs a dollar. She goes to the dresser and looks at The Jar. It has a pink slip of paper taped to it that reads 'The Jar' and a hole in the cap.

 _'The Jar… My worst enemy.'_

you see, Catherine has a bit of a swearing And using bad words problem. So every time she says a bad words or swears, she has to put a dollar in The Jar. It seems tat every room in the hole town has a The Jar.

Catherine and tom jump as they hear a siren go off.

"Shit! Graham's here again. Quick hide."

"Jar, and no. It's your ringtone."

 ***Sigh** *

She looks down at her phone after put in a dollar in The jar. The screen reads Mary-margret is calling.

"Damn-"

"Jar."

"Yeah, yeah. Hello Mary-Margret."

'You still coming today?'

"Yeah, I'm already on my way."

"Liar."

"Shut up Tom. 'I'll be there soon.'"

'Kay.' and she hangs up.

"I can still make it."

"Mhmm."

Catherine quick grabs a pair of pj's with sock monkeys on them and a shirt that has a picture of someone on a couch and it reads "I'm not lazy I just really like this couch" that loosely fits her form. She also grabs a leather jacket with pins and patches all over it. She goes to the shower and washes her petite yet curvy body and green hair. She doesn't like scents so her she has plain unscented soap. Though she still manages to smell good. After her shower she hurriedly grabs some pumpkin seeds and a heath chocolate bar with her coffee. She need about 5 ½ cups of coffee just to even start the process of waking up.

"Well isn't that a healthy breakfast." Tom remarks.

"Mshd herp" (shut up)

She runs out and accidentally slams the door on her way out.

Usually she just drives her car to some random place in town (and then forgets where she parks and looses her car) and walks all day but because this is Mary-Margret she wants to hurry.

Catherine turns the radio on and hears _Cut the Cord by Shinedown_ and cranks the volume.

Now while driving she notices the clock and how dooms her. Its 8:05.

"Mother Fucker! I'm late!"

She then slams the gas pedal harder not giving any regard to the speed limit.

She gets to the school in record time. She has to run to the classroom.

"No running the hallway!" some old hag yells as Cat passes her by.

"Suck my ass!"

 ***le gasp** *

"Catherine. Watch your language. Jar." Mary-Margret scolds sternly in that gentle voice of hers.

"… You have a The Jar?..."

"Of course. Everyone does."

 ***Sigh** *

"Okay kids, Today Cat has agreed to come in and teach the art class." she explains to the class.

"Cool!"

"Ew mud." were some of the enthusiastic mumbles she got as replies. Cat gets done with class and is $12 poorer.

"Hey Kitty Cat!"

Cat smiles to herself. There are very few who call her that and one of them being Henry.

"Hey Henry. Did you like my class?"

"Ya! It was fun to get dirty!"

"I know. Its also why I love it."

"Are you going to work?"

"Ya probably. Why?"

"Can I come with? I have someone I want you to meet!"

"Sure. And does this person involve your theory?"

"Ya, but that's not the only reason I want you to meet her."

'Hmm… Better not be a girlfriend. Don't want anyone to steal him from me' And with that, they start walking to the shop.

Henry and Cat became friends easily. They both have wild imaginations and determined. Henry told Catherine all about his theory, and Cat believes every bit of it. She's even helped with it. She has dreams of this stuff, and she figures that with the memory lose, its her mind trying to tell her something. Henry of course found this as a great asset.

Next thing you know a siren goes off.

"Damn it. Hide me Henry Graham is here for me!"

"It's just your phone Kitty Cat."

"… Oh, I need to change this ringtone."

She looks down at her phone and sees its Tom

'Hey cat, when are you gonna be here? I can't stand having to gaze upon this filth any longer.'

"Are you talking about the customers or the cargo?"

'Both,' he replies.

Tom doesn't like sweets and he believes he is above everyone else.

"Ass hole"

"Bitch. Oh and jar."

 ***sigh** *

And with that she hangs up. She looks to her right and notices _Granny's Diner_

"Wait here and I'll be right back."

She walks in and goes up to the counter. She rummages through her pockets and takes out what she was looking for. She then puts the dollar into The Jar and walks out.

"Oh Catherine," Granny says with an exasperated head nod as she watches the greenette leave the premises.

Cat and Henry get to _Cat Got Your Tongue_ and they walk in. The shop is right across the street from _Mr. Gold's pawnshop._ It is a very big contrast from colorful and inviting, to very pain and gloomy. The outside consist of entrancing abstract art that Catherine did herself. She changes it, probably once a month at least. She gets bored of the same ol' colors every day. Except for pink, she hates pink, never allows it on her building unless some one drew something for her and it had pink on it.

They walk in and hear the ding-a-ling of the bell as it hits the door above their heads. The sickening sweet smell burst towards their noses in full force. She smiles to herself. The beautiful melody of bubbly child laughter emerged her left. Henry went t one of the wall and start drawing on them with chalk. Cat, again, got bored of the same ol' colors every day so she decided to paint her inside wall with chalk spray paint. (AN: by the way just in case you didn't know chalkboard spray paint is a real thing.). Henry is such a sweet little boy. Some unfamiliar woman walks into the store.

"Why hello there. Henry do you know the name of the beautiful woman whose hair shines like the light of the sun, warming my soul with her radiance. "

The blond gives the greenette an incredulous look.

"Hello I'm Emma."

"She is my-" Henry didn't get to finish for Catherine takes the blond's hand and twirls her into her arms and dips her like they were just in waltz. She takes her chin, in her forefinger and thumb. And tilts her head to look her deep into her eyes.

"Emma," she purrs. "The name of wholesomeness and universe. (AN: This is true. I look it up,('^').) Ah my passionate love for you and burning desire is my emma."

Emma doesn't really know how to react to that. She can feel just a tiny bit of heat rises to her cheeks. She only hopes no one notices. The smirk on Catherine's face reveals that she did see it.

'Why am I thinking like this?' Catherine has befuddle her. She tends to do that.

"Ah my-" Cat was interrupted by the ding-a-ling o f the rub of the bell upon the door.

"Oh Catherine, trying to get into the town's guest's pants already? Have you no shame?" A thick, enticing Scottish accent says, as the owner to whom disapprovingly shakes his head.


	3. Chapter 3

"...Gold." she replies in a nauseated way.

She looks away from the blond goddess and examines Gold bottom to top. He is in an iron pressed black suit that consist of a dark red under shirt completed with a tie of the same hue. He looks seductively inviting…

'… Seductively inviting? What am I thinking?… Ah, how 'bout just cause he is like that on the outside doesn't mean he is like that on the inside?… Ya that will work. That is a good enough excuse not to think to into to it.'

Mr. Gold sighs outwardly.

'Of course she is flirting with her.' He muses.

Cat helps Emma straighten up and pulls her in close.

"This isn't over," She says in a way that is a bit harsh but smothering at the same time and makes Emma question her sexuality for a split second, just a split second.

"Oh look. Its the grumpy old man from the neighborhood, here to come and take the to away from the sweet and innocent children and ruin the fun. What do you want?" She retorts in a polite voice, though you could clearly hear the annoyance.

"Sweet and innocent, You? I highly disregard that."

She scowls, he smirks.

"What do you want?" she asks again but with more dangerous edge to it.

Then, remembering his reason being here, his smirk widens.

"Ah dear, have you forgotten?" She gives him a look. "Of course you have."

She takes a breath to retort but Gold ignores it and interrupts.

"I'm here to collect rent." he informs

"Oh I bet. You're just here cause you're lonely and want company but no one likes you so you're using rent as an excuse. You actually really like me don't you?"

He could say something back but he doesn't want to be here all day.

When he doesn't answer she takes it as a cue to continue with a mischievous gleam in her eye, "Besides it is still rent day so as long as I get it in while it is still October 17 than I'm still good."

'I know that look. She is up to something.'

"Very well," and with that accompanied with the thump of his cane against the tiled floor, and a ding-a-ling of the shop bell, he leaves.

"Oh Catherine, I grabbed your precious backpack for you," Tom says as he peeks around the corner.

'Damn that woman! What is that little vixen up to?' He ponders as he makes his rounds, collecting rent across the town. He directs his direction of movement to Granny's Diner and a rather, unpleasant memory floats to his train of thought. It was about when the infuriating child spread a rumor that Granny and him were having a hidden affair.

'Honestly I'm not that old, she is just an immature brat.'

He also remembers how she deeply apologized to Granny, but not him. As if it was an insult to her that there was an assumed attraction to him. She even paid that month's rent as confiscation.

'Is it really that insulting?' He feels and odd sting in the feels, (AN: hehe this is what I call my feelings), at the notion. He isn't sure as to why, but he is confident that he isn't gonna want to know, so he brushes it off.

He walks into the diner. They already know why he is here, but to be polite and not anger him Ruby asks, "What can I get for you today Mr. Gold?" though he can sense the nervous edge to her voice.

"I'll just have the rent today," after all, what other reason would he be wasting his precious time on by being here? He notices that they don't seem as anxious as they usually do when he takes all their money, which doesn't really sit right with him. Though he can still see a a flicker when their facade wavers a tad.

'Still got the magic touch, (AN: HA see what I did there?!… Anyways…)."

He walks up and see The Jar on the counter.

In an exasperating sigh he says "Oh, I see. So I'm assuming you have more than enough."

Ruby empties The Jar, which holds about half of what they need, yeah Catherine swears that much, and take the rest out of the register. She wearily hands him the money, as if he is going to bite her. Little does she know, she is probably more likely to bite.

He takes the money and leaves, not bothering with doing the polite thing with thanking her. He has had a long day, what with dealing with Catherine, and he can't wait to just hurry and get home. He also knows that the insolent wench isn't finished yet and he figures he should gather the energy and patience he knows he will need to deal with what ever shenanigans she will attempt to pull later.

Mr. Gold just spends that day at his shop, enjoying his peace and quiet while working on some antique. After all, no one really comes here, considering that everyone is afraid of him.

'Catherine isn't.'

Cut scene to Catherine:

"Achoo." (AN: Bonus points to those who get that reference ^v^).

Though he will never admit it out loud, he finds their banters refreshing, even if she is insufferable. If Cat's reaction to him says anything, than he believes she feels the same. Why else would she continue to pick fights with him? They need each other. The whole town sees them as higher beings. In very opposite ways yes for they highly fear him and highly respect her, but still. It wasn't always like that. They used to fear her too he remembers, before the curse.

CUE FLASH BACK-

SHLING. That was the sound of a blade ripping through flesh and bone.

THUMP. That was the sound of a bodiless head falling to the ground.

Rumpelstiltskin grimaces in distaste as he sees the blood everywhere and a soul begging for mercy.

"Do you really have use a method that makes a such a huge mess?" He questions a creature whom wheres a black robe with the hood pulled over as to hide the creature's face. It holds a black saith that looks as if green leaf vines are crawling up it. The blade, once so shiny you could see the reflection of the fearful victims as they fall to the power, is now dirtied and covered in blood.

"And they call me evil."

"Hey, this is my job. Besides this man was a murder and rapist. He deserves to rot in hell," the creature replies. Only it isn't a creature. As she pulls her hood down, you can see her full head of green hair, even the streaks of black in them and the fur cover ears that rest on top. Her eyes that seem to hold the secrets of the universe in their black, vertical slits surrounded by a yellowy-green, which they do. They pale skin that makes her look as if she is dead, which is partly true. The deep red lips that look as if she had been drinking blood… Don't worry, that part isn't true.

You see as the soul is dragged back to the afterlife.

"Yes but it seems you took a particular joy this time," the imp says with one of his infamous giggles.

"Well, I have a particular dislike for men like that. Anyway, why have you come to see me?"

"Can't I visit a friend without a reasoning?"

"Yes you can, except you have no friends." she counters which is followed with a scowl.

"Neither do you."

"Yes but I'm The Grim Reaper. Its kinda hard to befriend someone like me. For all you know I will devour your soul just for the fun of it."

"You and I both know that you wouldn't do something like that, contrary to the popular belief, Lily."

There is a slightly awkward silence that follows until Lily breaks it with a cough.

"Ehem, anyway what do you want?"

"I want to know if a specific person is dead."

"Can't you go visit them and see for yourself?"

"No, they are not in this world." He looks down dejectedly as understanding crosses her face.

"Oh, alright whats in it for me?"

"The satisfaction of making a lonely man happy?" he attempts, which is just met with a raised eyebrow.

*sigh*

"Very well, what do you wan-"

"I want to live here!" she exclaims excitedly before he could finish.

"Eh-… What?!"

"I haven't spent a lot of time here since before the war in Hyrule. (AN: bonus points to those who know what this is from… I couldn't think of anything else -_-)."

"Why can't you just come and live here? Why do you need me?"

"Well I have know idea about how people live. And humans are so fragile that I'm afraid that I will any that come in contact with me. Plus the higher ups Hyrulians will get mad and throw a fit if I'm there alone, so this will save me from the torture."

"Alright then its a deal." He whips out a very long contract. He holds out a pen that she takes with clawed hand and signs her name with a flourish of her hand and a sway of her tail.

"Now," she holds up her hands and a vision of her beautiful kingdom comes to view. It doesn't take long to figure out the answer to the elephant in the room.

"Well I have some bad news," he looks up and feels his heartbeat quicken, and not in the good way.

"I'm afraid I have no idea where your son is," He takes a sigh of relief and glares at her

"How is that bad news?"

"Well, it means you will have to continue looking for him."

"If you saw him then that would be that he is dead and I would never get hm back."

"If he was dead then all I would have to do is bring him back. While you may not be able to revive the dead, I can."

That was about 150 years into being the Dark One, though they knew each other longer than that. 'Everyone feared her, even more so than me. Though no one really understood what they were fearing. Everyone is afraid of death, but not everyone knew her.' Mr. Gold thought, 'Ironic how even in this world we still banter with each other. Not all the magic in the world can seem to keep us from each other.' That particular thought, for some reason, put a soft smile on his face.

They know they need each other. They're both immortal, and in a world that is continuously changing, they never do. They have both watched the world die and birthed repeatably, though Cat has more so than Gold. They are the only stability in each others lives.

Mr. Gold spends the day mulling about in his shop and gets in his car to go home. He gets to the house and grabs his keys to unlock the door and goes inside. While taking off his coat he checks the time on his expensive, antique, old grandfather clock and sees that it is 8:30. Catherine still hasn't paid her rent.

'She probably forgot' He smirks at the picture in his mind of him evicting her and her face that reads "Oh, crap," as wins this round.

'All that child ever does is sleep, she is bound to already be out of it by now.' Still, there is nagging feeling that she is up to something. He decides to just brush it off and go to bed. Boy what a mistake that was.

AN: So this is a longer one. For those of you who don't know the references:

Catherine randomly sneezed and in japan they have a belief that when you randomly sneeze that means that someone is talking about you.

The other one is Hyrule is from The Legends of Zelda. Even though it should be called Legends of Link… -_-


	4. Chapter 4

Gold wakes up to the ray of sunlight that bleeds through the curtains. He stretches out that morning stiffness and get out from underneath the covers. He seems to be more at peace than usual but who is he to complain about that. He goes to his closet and picks out an outfit consisting of black pants, blue undershirt and a dark blue almost black tie. After he successfully (AN: very successfully I might add ;) ) gets dressed, he goes to consume his morning source of energy for the day. He very much believes he is going to have a great day until he get down stairs. He is excited to finally put miss Catherine in her rightful place, beneath his boot (AN: ha see what I did there?… anyway). His happy daydream of evicting Cat get rudely interrupted but the horrific sight before him. His vein in his forehead pops out of hiding as his eye twitches.

"Catherine," is the only this he can say for he is too upset to think of anything else but her immediate destruction. What you may ask, is getting dear old Mr. Gold so upset in his own house? He came down to find that his entire bottom level of his house is covered, wrapped, blanketed in $1 bills, including the walls. He is seething with anger and rightfully so.

He walks over to his couch, which is also wrapped in $1 bills, and looks on his coffee table, which is also wrapped in $1 bills, and sees a video tape, which is also wrapped in $1 bill. There is a note in it that reads, 'Watch Me.'

He goes to his VCR, which is also wrapped in $1 bills, grabs his tv remote, which is also wrapped in $1 bills, and turns his TV on, which is also wrapped in $1 bills save for the screen. He presses play.

On screen:

He can see that she is in his living room while filming this.

"Hello Mr. Gold. I hope you like the makeover I gave your house. Now it's not so pink! I am making this video to show my happy, smug face, and also to show you that I did in fact pay my rent on time." She says in a sickly sweet, whisper voice. She then pulls out a clock and puts up to the screen to show that it is… 11:59.

"See? It is still today so I am not late."

He quickly, quicker than a man with a cane should be able to go I might add, grabs his cane, which is also wrapped in $1 bills, and his keys including the keys to Cat Got Your Tongue, which is also wrapped in $1 bills, and goes out the door, Which is also wrapped in $1 bills.

He gets in the car, ignites the ignition (after he takes the wrapping paper off (the $1 bills)) and drive to the dead man idiot's coffee/candy/ice cream/bakery shop.

With Cat:

A certain green haired cat unfortunately is forced to wake up from her satisfying dreams of a certain old pawn shop owner. 'Dreams of him being pissed off of course, nothing weird or anything. Dreams of him trembling… With anger, not anything different you perverts. Although I'm the one who brought is up… Gah! Now my thoughts are turning against me!'

She was far too excited to let her wondering and traitorous thoughts bother her now. She was so filled with anticipation that she even woke up on her own, without Tom having to wake her up!

*cue happy getting ready for the day montage (AN: Imagine the song Oh What a Beautiful Morning is playing*

Catherine gets dressed and goes down to eat all the while you can hear Oh What a Beautiful Morning is playing magically in the air. She sits at the wooden and slightly worn table in the dining room that I connected to the modern, olden dayish kitchen. One of which even comes with one of those old ovens that are in the wall that you have to manually start a fire in (AN: sorry I don't know the name if it has one. If anyone else does please tell me!). She then gets up, realizing she forgot to actually get her breakfast. She pours herself a bowl of Cocoa Dino Bites (AN: this is a real cereal. It's like cocoa pebbles but better! It's my favorite!), and pour herself a cup of Mountain Dew. She sits back down and after finishing her cereal, she sips on her Mountain Dew from her coffee cup as if it is actually coffee while she waits for the time of which signals her real start of day.

Tom comes down the stairs, of course he has his dark brown hair perfectly parted and his his professional looking clothes are completely absent of any wrinkles. (AN: I think I'm imagining him as Tom Riddle… yep from now on that's him!). He goes to get a breakfast that is actually suitable and has to do a double take.

'Is she actually awake? And whats with the Oh What a Beautiful Morning montage?' He doesn't believe his eyes for he attempts to rid them of this hallucinating sleep but looks again to see the same improbable picture before him. Then he realizes that there is one thing that will get her up this easily.

"Okay what did you do to Gold." Nothing but accusation is in his tone.

"What ever do you mean Tom dearest?" Her voice drips with false innocence that is battled by a disbelieving look.

"Mhm."

*sigh*

"Why must you do these things? It's quite troublesome."

With Gold:

As he drives into town, he equips his stoic mask, for it is his strongest armor. He parks his car in by his shop as to not harden the arousal of suspicion. As he gets out of the car and walks across the street to the building that looks as if Willy Wonka was on sugar high and put too much make-up on, he was unaware of the several pairs of eyes tat rest upon him. Some f which were concerned, some all know for they are used to this behavior of them both, and one of which was just overbearing with smugness (AN: can you guess who -_-). One evil queen seems to be awfully satisfied with the turn of events. Though it's not necessarily a turn for this happens often. She remembers that her and Lily actually got along well. They both had a love of annoying the imp. The only time that they weren't on the same side really was when the curse was cast.

'I'm surprised that she actually got caught up in it. Considering that she is far more powerful than any of us. Although considering its Lily, she either got bored and just went along with it or forgot to do something to keep her from getting swept away.' Since Regina and Lily kinda got along, despite Lily's temper, and Regina didn't necessarily intend for her to get hit by the curse as well, she decided to giver her a normal life. The thing she always wanted.

As the lock hugs the key that resides in Gold's hand, they are in complete sync as the both turn to the more powerful forces' wishes and dance the secret dance that unlocks the door to revenge. Gold makes quick work of enlightening the overly sweet establishment. He pulls a chair to the center of the room as it makes an unpleasant cry of uncomfort, putting it in the most strategic battle position. Like a child, he can't help but turn to the ice cream, and decides he deserves a bowl. He scoops himself some plain vanilla that sends him into smooth beige bliss. He turns the lights back off, locks the door and sits back in the chair and waits.

With Cat:

After she eats her insult of a breakfast, she grabs her oh-so-precious backpack and exits her castle with a spring in her step. While walking to her car she enjoys the feel of grovel pushing, massaging its way to her protected feet. She makes a last minute decision and makes a b-line to her bicycle instead. On her way to town, she is just bursting with excitement, anticipating his face, his reaction. She just can't wait to see him.

'To see his face, not him. I mean his angry frustrated face not just his face in general of course.'

Her confused thoughts have her reminiscing on how he is the only one to really battle her. How he pushes her and gives her her fighting spirit. The excitement of attacking and being attacked by someone who can actually make it hurt is her source of stimulation. Without these banters in this otherwise dull repetitive life she is sure she would go crazy… Well she already is but in a different way.

'He is kinda my only friend believe it or not, in a weird way. Well except Henry and Regina. I mean I'm friends with a lot of people like Granny, Ruby, Archie is kinda like an uncle who adopted his niece to me, and Mary-Margret so he isn't really y only friend. Maybe friend isn't he word I'm looking for, hmm. Speaking of Henry, I wonder if he got any further with his theory?'

Henry had informed Catherine about his theory when they were hanging out one time and Cat told him about weird dreams she would have. He told her how they sounded exactly like the stories in his book. Catherine was relieved beyond belief. She knows that she is insane, literally, but this is one thing that she isn't crazy about. She still remembers the dream she told Henry that day.

Cue dream flashback

There were two people running, I'm not entirely sure from what. They were running in what seemed like really long hallways. They must be in a castle or something. One of them was a male with blond hair. He had blue eyes filled with worry. Honestly he looked like the Prince Charming teenage girls would dream about (AN: heehee I'm so sneaky). The other was Mary-Margret, but really long hair. The Blondie was fighting off someone with his sword while MM was carrying something. She was about to enter a room that read something that was to blurry to see. Before she could get in though she heard a yell from behind her. She turned to see, what looked like Regina (but with over exotic clothes, over done make-up, and again, really long hair) standing over Blondie with her usual smirk in place, while Blondie was lying on the ground covered in blood.

"Charming!" MM yells. 'So I was right. It is Prince Charming!'

The Blondie, apparently named Charming, was now dead. Regina starts to cackle (AN: I love that word) evilly.

Cue Regina evil laugh:

"Mwahahahahaha!"

MM tries to get into the room, as if it would save her but she was too slow, or maybe Regina was too fast. MM covers the bundle in her arms with her body, becoming a shield to protect whatever it was, from whatever doom was about to be presented to it. 'Seriously, what was so important about that bundle?'

"Any last words?" Regina asks the typical, cliche, bad guy line.

MM suddenly widens her eyes and get a look of ah-ha and replies with a yell of, "Just one. Lily!"

Next thing you know, a dark green ominous fog filled with small lightning bolts starts to swirl around one particular spot not too far away from the two. A strong wind is forcing its way around and invading their faces. Now it's MM that is the smug one smirking while Regina's face is overcome with worry.

"What makes you think 'she' will help you?! She is evil too y'know?!" Regina has to yell for her voice to reach MM over the wind. She is both terrified and hopeful about what is to happen with this newcomer.

'There is a small chance she will be on her side.' I can somehow hear their thoughts.

"That may be, but we have a common interest. And she owes me, she doesn't back out on her word!" She seems confident in her words, but she couldn't hide the small flicker of fear that flashed across her eyes.

'I know that she will help, but her power is still evil. I don't want to have to do it this way but, it is the only way. She is the only one that can bring him back.'

This person must be pretty powerful and important is they are both this afraid.

The fog creates a hole. A black hole! Its seems to be trying to suck them in! They both try to keep their footing as they watch the scene unfold, but it is harder for MM since she has got the all powerful bundle in her arms. The hole seems to be a portal. You can see hands, arms, I think through it. They looked red but see through at the same time. Its as if they are trying, begging to escape but they can't. You can hear moans and groans of pain and anguish coming from the gray, twisted, warped world beyond the hole. My guess that they are the souls in hell but who know right? (AN: she does… haha…).

All the sudden a hand shoots out from the depths of the other dimension, and grabs the side of the hole. 'It' pulls itself out and next 'It's' foot and leg come out. The, souls I think, are trying to grab the figure. To pull 'It' back or to try to get out I'm not sure, perhaps both. 'It' ducks its hooded head to get out and leads the rest of the cloaked body out with a lingering touch of 'It's' other hand. The figure remains hooded with a black shadow covering 'It's' face.

'It' reaches back in and grabs a scythe and drags it out. Sparks are emitted into the air as it scraps across the floor. The figure then lifts it and holds it as a staff. I can now see that the scythe is taller than the creature, but from what I can tell 'It' isn't very tall (AN: har har har. Even she thinks she is short '^'). The scythe is honestly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I seem to be entranced with it. The metal is of the purest black color and the blade is so sharp I fear it will cut me by just looking at it (AN: bonus points to those who got that). It shines to the point you can see the reflection of the two females. It's so clear you can even see the fearful anticipation in their eyes. Vines of green, the kind of green that you would use to picture the life of tree leaves, or of the color of Mother Nature's robe, that pop out due to the lack of color of 'It', are wrapped around the long handle as if it is its life force. Here and there you can see a leaf stick out though I don't know how anything could grow on it or the environment 'It' came from. They seem to emit an essence of death. They vines and leaves seem to be the only living thing about the creature.

From what I can see, which is only the hands due to the black cloak 'It' is wearing, 'It's' skin is bone white, pure white. A complete contrast from the cloak. Nothing alive should be that pale. You can see the veins, either from the paleness or odd boldness of the color. The blood isn't blue like I should be. Its green? Black? You know how flowing lava looks like (AN: or unicorn blood in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone)? Y'know how some parts are orange, or red, or dark red? Well that's what the blood looks like except with green and black. This person seems to like green and black a lot, maybe we would get along due to my similar love of green. Its creep though, to be able to see blood flowing through someone's veins when they aren't bleeding.

The hood is pointed and is still casting a shadow over the face. Of course in dreams you can never see the things that would answer your questions. Maybe if I saw the face I would know who it is. Or if I saw the words above the door MM was trying to get through.

"What is it you have called me here for Snow?"… 'It' spoke…

The voice was surprisingly melodic. It was beautiful, powerful, authoritative… and feminine. Though it makes sense because now that I recall MM called for someone named Lily. Wait… Snow! That is who Henry thinks MM is! Proof that his theory is real. And if that is Snow White, Regina is the Evil Queen like Henry said as well. Though I don't really know for sure if that is Regina.

"Regina killed Charming and I need to get to the tree wardrobe (AN: it's a tree wardrobe right? Sorry I haven't watched that early in a long time)." MM, I mean Snow answered in a rushed, fearful voice. Wait… Regina! She said her name is Regina! More proof. And… tree wardrobe? What the hell is that?

'It'… Lily turn towards Regina and Blondie. She first looks to Regina, then to Blondie, then back at Regina. She stalks toward her prey as everyone holds their breath for the doubtless pain that is to bestowed to Regina. At the last second she quickly turns to Blondie, surprising everyone.

"Y-You can't b-bring him back. You told me yourself, it's against the rules!" Regina exclaimed. She seemed to be trying to convince herself more so than this Lily character.

"I can if he is needed in the future or if it isn't time for him to die yet. Which in this case, both are true." Lily whisper yells in a menacing voice, yet at the same time as if she is explaining it to a child (AN: Imagine a female Voldemort voice).

She then kneels down and sets her scythe aside. She hovers her hand over Blondie. The veins seem to pop out as a red aura surrounds it. It then engulfs the two and increasingly becomes brighter. Regina snaps out of it and tries to stop her but Lily merely raises her other hand and outstretched it as a black, liquid like essence shoots from it, keeping Regina at the wall.

"It doesn't matter. You won't have enough time! The curse, it's here!"

They all look up to see a dark purple cloud, much like the one that created the portal for Lily, coming at them.

"Snow! Hurry!" she demands.

That seems to wake MM, er Snow from the reverie she was in and she rushes into the room with the oh-so-important, unknown contents still in her arms. Lily is nearly done reviving Blondie, Regina is still on the wall frantically watching all the commotion, Blondie is uselessly lying there on the floor, and Snow is on the ground in the room next to them, opening a door to the "tree wardrobe."

She kisses the bundle for some odd reason and sets it inside. The camera, or my view really, pans to the wardrobe where I can see the bundle is cloth of some sort. Snow then moves the cloth, as if to see it one last time but, of course, before I can see what it is I woke up.

End dream flashback

"Why the fuck is it that whenever you're about to see something in dreams you always wake up?!" Cat frustratingly exclaims out loud.

She sees her phone in the basket in front of her light up with a text and she carefully takes it out as to not crash her bike. It's from Tom.

'Jar'

She quickly stops in shock and replies immediately.

'H-how did you know?'

'I guessed'

Jeez is the world on The Jar's side?

She didn't realize that she was so close to the shop.

' I guess reminiscing will do that to you. I wonder how Gold liked his "gift?"' That puts a smirk on her face and any pondering on how her dreams intertwine with reality, or at least what she thought was reality, vanish. She quickly unlocks the door. As she switches the lights on she is momentarily blinded by the tear-jerking, artificial sight inducer. She turns to see none other than Gold there in a chair in the center of the room with a bowl of ice cream in his hands.

"Gah! Shit don't do that!" she demands. She quickly realizes her mess up hopes that Gold is too angry to notice. His appearance looks as if he is calm and all is well, but his eyes tell a different story. His eyes holds and anger that Catherine knows all too well.

Unfortunately for her he still noticed.

"Jar. Oh and forgive me. I didn't realize that going into places without permission makes people upset!" His accent becomes thicker as he tries to keep his calm.

Cat smirks in reply "I see you got my rent money."

She sees that something seemed to have snapped in him. Only she can stir him like this and she knows it well. She absolutely loves it.

"Yes indeed. Not only did I get that I also got proof to arrest you with you imbecile!" he yells while holding up the tape and waving it around.

"Arrested?! For what?!" she know very well, she just wants to aggravate him further.

"For breaking and entering, and destruction to property you idiot kitten."

'Wow, any second now he will be beating me with his cane.' she for some reason is starting to like the sound of that.

"Ah, it was worth it." she sighs contently.

Gold then slowly gets up from his chair and slowly stalks toward her with a thump of his cane to accompany each of his footsteps. They never take their eyes off each other as they are not arms length apart. They wouldn't risk it.

Gold continues to look into her deep, tree leaf green eyes and smells her naturally sweet scent. He I compelled to move closer so that is what he does. Their noses are now almost touching. The duo secretly revel in the approximately as they cast a spell of entrancement upon each other.

'Uhg, why do I keep thinking how he is so devilishly handsome?' Cat gets frustrated with her new found attraction to her all time enemy.

'I've noticed just how beautiful she is as a human. We're so close, all I have to do is reach out and I could touch her. From the looks she is giving me, I don't think she would mind.' Gold is confused with his sudden desire to touch her and almost became submissive to them. He realizes what he was about to do and quickly looks away from the greenette's hypnotizing eyes. He coolly plays it off though as if he was just looking outside through the window, and just in time to see Graham pull up.

"Hmm, seems we have company," he tells her, thankful for the distraction.

This causes Catherine to out the window, a tad bit dazed by the involuntary intimate moment. As she sees the cop car she a rush of oh crap and attempts to run but Gold stops her with his cane and a sing-song voice,

"Ah ah ah, I don't think so deary," he whispers in her ear and she can feel a shiver run down her back.

Graham enters and gives her a really again look that emits a nervous chuckle from Cat.

"Can I help you sheriff?" She attempts.

"Catherine, you know why I'm here," he tells her as if she was a child.

"For the daily special?" she asks hopefully, although she is well aware it isn't going to work.

*sigh*

"Nooo," he drawls out, "I'm here to arrest you, again."

"Again?" Emma asks, moving from behind Graham. Once she is in view Cat's whole mood changes.

"Emma! Well hello, come to see me due to the inability to take you pretty head off of me? Not to worry my sweet, I feel the same!" Cat maneuvers in around Graham in a very smooth way and gently takes a hold of Emma's chin.

"Actually, I came with Graham. I'm the new deputy," she answers trying to hide a blush she knows is coming. A blush due to embarrassment, not excitement… probably.

'Uhg, I never even blush when guy hit on me. Whats happening?'

"Hmm, in that case I should get arrested more often," she mostly whispers to herself.

*sigh*

comes from Graham and Gold who are only too used to Catherine's antics.

Graham then save Emma from more embarrassment and cuffs Cat and escorts her to the police car.

"See you in hell deary," Cat says to him as they drive away.

'Mm, I might actually get a peaceful day.'

AN:… Wow it has been a while. I have had major writer's block and major family issue that I have been dealing with as well and I've been sleeping constantly… Sorry… Anyway, this was a long chapter. My rough draft wasn't nearly this long. I find it ironic that I subconsciously made my 'Tom' character Tom Riddle so in reality I only own Catherine/Lily. Oops I've been forgetting to say I own nothing… well I own nothing. I've been seriously obsessed with Phantom of the Opera lately. Christine is a bitch! Oh Erik I will love you! he just needs company and Christine trades him for that sissy bitch Raoul. Anyway thanks for your patience I just saw that people actually like this fanfiction which has got me really excited and more motivated so hopefully I will update more often. Its funny how many time I've had to use auto correct, pretty much every other word has a red squiggly line. Also i saw the last chapter i will try and fix it. for some reason when I write this story i read it in my head with a british accent when I'm american. MURICA!


End file.
